webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency
Emergency is the 18th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 18th episode overall. Synopsis Grizz brings home a crab, which pinches Ice Bear's ear and results in a trip to the hospital. Plot The episode starts with Ice Bear silently relaxing in the fridge, turning the television inside on to an ice-skating program. Out of nowhere, the fridge door opens as Panda reaches over him in search for ice cream. Grizzly shows up and hops onto Panda, seeing him in the fridge. After getting off of the two bears, Grizzly explains to Panda how he went to the supermarket and got a new pet crab that he named Captain Craboo#captain craboo. Ice Bear tries to close his fridge door, but Panda is in the way. After managing to get it stuck from Panda, Grizzly holds it open and the two Bears insist he pet the crab. Ice Bear doesn't want to, but they force him to anyway, and the crab ends up crawling up his arm and pinching his ear. In a fit of pain, Ice Bear freaks out and runs around the house aimlessly, crashing into things and knocking things over. After Panda and Grizzly manage to hold him down on a swivel chair with plastic wrap, they find he's unable to speak properly as well, only giving gibberish. Grizzly tries to call emergency services to get to the hospital but is unable to, the operator ending up blocking his number. He decides another form of travel and rolls Ice Bear out the door on their way to the hospital. The Bears make their way to the subway, having to squeeze onto a nearly full train. While Grizzly and Panda check a map on the train's wall, Ice Bear sees a child with an electric fan and sits behind it, basking in the cool air. His relaxation soon ends when the Bears yank him with them to get off the train and onto another. As they're heading to the other train, the crab uses its free claw to latch onto a booth. The train departs before they're able to free Ice Bear and the crab. Not wanting to wait, Panda pulls out his phone and opens the Buddy Ride app. Grizzly asks what it is and Panda explains it to him as he requests for someone to pick them up by the subway. The Bears all run up and outside the subway where they meet their buddy driver, a man driving a "black four-door". They ask him to take them to the hospital and they all get inside. It goes smooth and easy at first, Ice Bear even relaxing from a vent in the back seat. The smooth ride soon ends as, after getting stuck in a traffic jam, the man begins to drive between cars on the wrong side of the road. Fearful for their lives, Panda yells at the man and they eventually get out. After they make their way back to the sidewalk, they continue to rush through the city to the hospital. Grizzly and Panda are starting to get worn out, and Grizzly asks Panda how much farther they have to go. Panda looks at his GPS and says the nearest hospital is still 16 blocks away, both of them upset by the distance left to go. Getting an idea, Grizzly quickly goes and retrieves a bike from a bike rental area. He uses a rope to tie Ice Bear to the bike and Grizzly begins to ride to the hospital, Panda leading the way with his GPS. After some twists and turns, the crab snaps the rope, Ice Bear having to grab it with his mouth. After riding a bit more, the crab ends up snapping the rope again as the Bears turn, causing him to ride down a road. Panda notices and makes Grizzly stop, the both of them riding the direction Ice Bear went. They end up finding themselves in an alley where the crab and a now empty swivel chair is. In search of Ice Bear, the Bears call out for him as they look all over the city for him. After ending up in a small portion of the city, the crab ends up walking into a building, to which the Bears follow and end up meeting a mind-reader. After asking her for help, the mind-reader "reads" the crab's mind. She turns out to be a sham. Panda says the crystal ball wasn't even a real crystal ball, and that it was only a fogged up snow-globe. After shaking it and looking at the figure inside and remembering the moments from before, Grizzly figures out where Ice Bear had went. Taking the crab with them, the Bears head to the ice skating rink. Although the place is empty, they find Ice Bear lying in the middle of the ice. They let him have this moment of peace. Later, the Bears have finished getting Ice Bear settled in the fridge. They tell him to call if he needs anything. They also try to get Ice Bear to pet the crab, who now has oven mitts on its claws, but he doesn't. Before closing the door, Grizzly turns on the TV to Ice Bear's favorite show and leave. A few moments later, he returns to get an ice cream pop, apologizing, before leaving Ice Bear to rest. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Captain Craboo (debut) * Mind-Reader (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * Psychic (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone * Fridge * Buddy Ride (debut) Music * Big Old Truck Trivia * The way the emergency line is called "The Po-Po" is a reference to the "Pilot", where the police is called "The Po-Po". This also happens in "Spa Day". * It's revealed Ice Bear has a television in the fridge. ** In scenes where the inside of the fridge is shown in other episodes, a television isn't seen. * Some of the concept art for the episode shows various other aquatic animals latched onto Ice Bear. * The scene when Grizzly and Panda are biking Ice Bear through the city to the hospital resembles a piece of promotional artwork for the show. * Two scenes were censored/cut in the European version of the episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUGRhRjUnjo This censorship was likely due to the prominence of The Bears' butts. ** The scene where Grizzly comes home with the crab was shortened to simply "Guys! Guys! I've got us... a new pet! It's... a crab!" ** The ending scene was cut down, once Grizzly and Panda close the door it immediately cuts to a close-up of Ice Bear's face zooming in and fading, before he says "Ice Bear is good." ** This is the first episode featuring "Captain Craboo". Cultural References * The Buddy Ride app may be a parody of Uber, a transportation service targeted to users who use smart mobile devices, and other similar apps such as the Singapore-based app Grab. Errors * Though Panda is worried about strangers coming from the CaveShare website in "Charlie", he doesn't complain when using the Buddy Ride app. * Several times throughout the episode, the TV in Ice Bear's fridge disappears. International premieres * April 4, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 14, 2016 (UK) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Captain Craboo Episodes Category:E